Special Love
by TheEvilSugar
Summary: A "My Life as a Teenage Robot" fic. It's my first one and it's about SheldonJenny!


"Special Love"  
  
It's a nice, sunny day. Jenny, Brad and Tuck are lying on a meadow. They've holidays and are very happy.  
  
Brad: "Oh, that's nice! The first I'll do when I come home, is taking a cold shower."  
  
Tuck: "Yeah? What's so cool about a shower?"  
  
Jenny: *LOL* "I think a cold shower IS cool! (XD) I think I'll go for a walk!"  
  
Tuck: "Alone?"  
  
Jenny: "Yeah....I....."  
  
Suddenly Jennys mum calls her.  
  
Mrs. Wakeman: "Hey, XJ-9!"  
  
Jenny: "My name is Jenny mum. PLEASE call me Jenny....-_-"  
  
Mrs.W.: "Um.....well.....Jenny.... There's a giant Robot-Alien in the Park and..."  
  
Jenny: "And I've to fight it.... No?" *looks bored*  
  
Mrs.W.: "Yes.... I'll press my thumbs for you...."  
  
Jenny: "What?" O_o  
  
Mrs.W.: "Um.... I heared that in a German Magazine.... *hrm* Okay XJ-9. Go on....."  
  
Jenny's mum disappears from the screen.  
  
Jenny: *sigh* "Okay guys.... I've to go....."  
  
Brad and Tuck look at her.  
  
Both: "We'll see you later!"  
  
Jenny flies away.  
  
Brad: "Man. I wish I could do the same! Flying away and fighting crime to help others!"  
  
Tuck: "Oh yeah! And then shooting with lasers! The Robot looses one eye! Then both! Then it falls on the back! Than you jump on it and........"  
  
Brad: "Yes Tuck...." ^^;;  
  
Jenny arrives in the park.   
  
Jenny: "Oookay.... Where are you.... You stupid Robot-Alien....?"  
  
WOMP!!!  
  
Jenny turns around.  
  
Jenny: "What???"  
  
A big thing is standing in front of her. It almost looks like a big big spoon. It just has 2 very big eyes and 14 legs.  
  
Robot-Alien: "HI!!! Finally I found you! Here's our club card! We want you to be a member! We've free gas and a lot of mechanic stuff! You can also have your own robot pet! You just have to come with me! What do you say?"  
  
Jenny looks annoyed.  
  
Jenny: "NOOOO!"  
  
She uses a big laser and the Alien-Robot flies back to it's planet.  
  
Jenny: "And never come back!!!"  
  
Jenny's mum calls her again.  
  
Mrs.W.: "Hey XJ-9. Great work. And now come home. I've something to give you.  
  
She disappeares from the screen again.  
  
Suddenly somebody pats her shoulder.  
  
Jenny: "Uh? ....Oh..... Hi Sheldon...."  
  
Sheldon: "Hi Jenny....*giggles* That was....em....pretty good...."  
  
Jenny: "Thank you Sheldon... Excuse me..."  
  
She wants to fly away but....  
  
Sheldon: "Hey! Wait!"  
  
Jenny: "What? Sheldon.....um.... I really have no time.... Please excuse me.... Bye!"  
  
Jenny flies away. Sheldon is standing on the little path in the Park.  
  
Sheldon: "Jenny...." :(  
  
Jenny arrives at home.  
  
Jenny: "I'm here mum!"  
  
Mrs.W.: "Okay XJ-9! Come into my laboratory."  
  
They go into it. Jenny looks confused.  
  
Mrs.W.: "Ohoho, XJ-9. Is nothing special. I just want you to put that in your chest. It's a micro-chip. Use it if you want to swim.  
  
Jenny: "I can swim with it?"  
  
Mrs.W.: "Yes. It's helpful in some situations."  
  
Jenny: "Mum?"  
  
Mrs.W.: "Yes? What's wrong?"  
  
Jenny: "What would you do if somebody fell in love with you. But you doesn't like him at all...?"  
  
Mrs.W.: "It's about this guy called Sheldon?"  
  
Jenny: "Yeah...."  
  
Mrs.W.: "Just ignore him, XJ-9.... And now excuse me. I've to do some things for tomorrow..."  
  
Jenny: "But mum...."  
  
Mrs.W.: "Later!"  
  
Jenny: "Hmmmmm...." :((  
  
Jenny flies to the home of her best friends and neighbours.  
  
Brad and Tuck are sitting in Brad's room. They play a video game. Jenny appeares on the window.  
  
Jenny: "Hey. Brad!"  
  
Brad looks at her and stands up. He opens the window that she can come in.  
  
Brad: "Hi Jenny! How big was that Robot?"  
  
Tuck: "Yeah!!! Jenny!!! Did it lose it's eyes and did you use your lasers? Or some real big knifes to cut it into pieces? Ziuuum....ziuuuuum......!"  
  
Jenny: "No.... It wasn't that special.... It wanted me to become a member of a club....."  
  
Brad: "Oh jeez..." ^^;;  
  
Jenny: "My mum gave me a new chip. I can swim now."  
  
Both: "Cool...."  
  
Brad: "So, will you buy a bathing suit now?" XD  
  
Jenny: "Heh....no...^^;; Did you take a shower yet?"  
  
Brad: "No... Not yet..... I think I'll do now...."  
  
Jenny: "Okay.... Oh. I met Sheldon again."  
  
Brad: "He doesn't learn, does he?"  
  
Jenny: "I don't know. But he acted a little weird. He didn't want me to go...."  
  
Brad: "He NEVER wants you to go if you ask me..." *LOL*  
  
Tuck: "Yeah! He looooves you!!!"  
  
Jenny: "But didn't I tell him I just want to be friends with him and nothing else?"  
  
Brad: "Yeah. Maybe... But he still thinks he could get you...."  
  
Jenny: *sigh* "I think I should talk to him again..."  
  
Brad: "Okay. I'll go and take a shower. I'll see you later."  
  
He goes out of the room.  
  
Tuck: "And what will you do now Jenny? Look into the window of our bathroom?" XD  
  
Jenny: "Funny Tuck...-_- No... I'll go and search Sheldon. I think I should talk to him."  
  
Tuck: "Okay Jenny! Bye!"  
  
Jenny flies out of the window and back to the Park. She sees Brit and Tiff standing in front of a café.  
  
Jenny: "HEY!!!!"  
  
Brit and Tiff look at her and their faces change from happy to uncomfortable in less than 1 second.  
  
Brit: "Hello Jenny. How are you...?" 6_6  
  
Jenny: "I'm fine! ^_^ And you? Doing cool stuff? Nice coat you wear Tiff!"  
  
Tiff: "Uh....thank you...."  
  
Jenny: "Did you see Sheldon somewhere? I've to tell him something."  
  
Brit points to a bench next to the café.  
  
Jenny: "Oh.... Sheldon! Thanks guys!!!"  
  
Brit and Tiff are smiling evil.  
  
Jenny: "Hey Sheldon! What are you doin'?"  
  
Sheldon: "JENNY! YOU'RE BA....um....I mean... You're back.... How nice..."  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon. I've something to tell you."  
  
Sheldon: "Yes! Me too! Jenny....I...."  
  
Jenny: "No.... Let me say first... I told you once that we're just friends.....an..."  
  
Suddenly he kisses her. Jenny gasps and gets big eyes.  
  
Jenny: "......"  
  
Sheldon: "W....what do you say? U....um.....I.....I....Should go..... I've to do some homework...."  
  
Then he stands up and runs away.  
  
Jenny: "Sh.... SHELDON!!!"  
  
But then he leaves her sight.  
  
Jenny flies home. She's confused and shocked at 1 time. Her first kiss... From Sheldon...  
  
Jenny talks to herself....  
  
Jenny: "Why did he do that? He was so weird.... What have I got for a feeling in my belly...? .   
  
She flies to Brad and Tuck.   
  
Brad: "Hi Jenny... Did you meet Sheldon?"  
  
Jenny: "Yes..."  
  
Brad: "Why do you look so sad, Jenny?"  
  
Jenny: "Um.... I can't tell....."  
  
Jenny looks at Tuck. Brad followes her sight.  
  
Brad: "Um.... Tuck.... I think you should go for a moment...."  
  
Tuck: "Hey!!! I know I look like a little boy! But...."  
  
Jenny and Brad: "But...you are!"  
  
Tuck: "Eh.... Okay... I leave.... But promise me that I can play the Video Game we didn't finnish..."  
  
Brad: "Okay...." =\  
  
Tuck: "YAY!!!"  
  
He runs out of the door.  
  
Jenny: "He kissed me...."  
  
Brad: "Who?"  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon..."  
  
Brad: "Uh yeah....heh.....*GASP* WHAT???" O_O  
  
Jenny: "Yes... I was surprised....."  
  
Brad: "That....is....just....wrong...."  
  
Brad sits down on a chair standing next to him.  
  
Jenny: "And now I feel so...weird...."  
  
Brad: "Oh....weird? In which way?"  
  
Jenny: "I don't know.... I feel like I could....Fly away?"  
  
Brad looks at Jenny with mouth open.  
  
Brad: "Jenny.... You....I mean.... Is this feeling strong?"  
  
Jenny: "Uhuh..."  
  
Brad: "Oh well... Man.... I wish I were a girl... I could give you better advices I guess..."  
  
Jenny: "Oh... Why?"  
  
Brad: "Because girls are better in such things... Did you ask your mum?"  
  
Jenny: "Yes. But she doesn't even notice what I'm saying..." -_-  
  
Brad: "Oh... Yeah.... Hmmm.... I'll do my best... But love life isn't really my thing..."  
  
Jenny: "LOVE LIFE? Do you think I'm in love with Sheldon? Or what do you think???"  
  
Suddenly...  
  
Tuck: "IN LOVE WITH SHELDON???" *LOL*  
  
Jenny blushes.  
  
Brad: "Oh man Tuck! Didn't ya want to play the game?"   
  
Tuck: "Yes....heheh.... But I pressed the wrong button and it restarted..."  
  
Jenny: "Oh....oh....how embarrassing!"  
  
She flies out of the window.  
  
Brad: "There you go, Tuck.... Great work....." =\  
  
Jenny flies until she arrives the school building. She sits down on it.   
  
Jenny: "Me? In love with Sheldon? Tse... That's stupid.... It isn't true....."  
  
She looks down on the street. The people look like ants. She sees a couple hand in hand walking down the street to a café.  
  
Jenny: "Why am I born as a Robot? If I were a human, I could walk down the street with MY boyfriend.... If I had one....."  
  
She closes her eyes and sees Sheldon.  
  
Jenny: "Huh??? Is it true? Do I like Sheldon? Hmmmm..... Yeah... He isn't very good looking.... And he isn't very popular as well... But he is kinda cute...."  
  
She looks down again and sees him, walking out of a Wal*Mart. She jumps up.  
  
Jenny: "YAY! There he is! ......... Um.... Why am I so happy?" O_o  
  
She flies down.  
  
Jenny: "Hi Sheldon...."  
  
Sheldon blushes deep red. Jenny feels how her mechanic-heart beats like crazy.  
  
Sheldon: "Heh.... Hi...again....Jenny...."  
  
He looks on the ground and shiffles with his right foot.  
  
Jenny: "Heh... You seem to be pretty nervous....."  
  
Sheldon: "Oh...yeah? Heh.....You too...."  
  
Jenny looks at Sheldon. Sheldon looks at Jenny. Both blush again and look on the ground.  
  
Sheldon: "Um...."  
  
Jenny: "Eh.... We.... We could go to the meadow.... Where I was with Brad and Tuck today...."  
  
Sheldon: *giggles nervous* "Oh....yeah...heh.... Good idea....."  
  
They walk without saying a word. It seems like it takes ages. Finally they arrive at the meadow.  
  
Jenny: "Isn't it nice? So many flowers! And it smells so good!"  
  
Sheldon: "You can smell?"  
  
Jenny: "Sure."  
  
Sheldon: "Heh... Wow... Mrs. Wakeman is a genius. She made you, a wonderful, strong, georgeous, beautiful, Robot Girl...."  
  
Jenny looks at him and smiles.   
  
Jenny: "Thank you.... But I'm just a Robot Girl. No human..."  
  
Sheldon: "But....but I don't care, Jenny.... For me, you're a wonder! That's BETTER than just a human."  
  
Jenny smiles again.  
  
Jenny: "Oh Sheldon...*giggles* Thank you so much..."  
  
Sheldon gasps and looks like he got an idea.   
  
Sheldon: "Be right back, Jenny!"  
  
Jenny: "Hmmm?"  
  
He runs away.  
  
Jenny flies up on a tree and looks at the sunset.  
  
She thinks: "He's so nice.... Is it just friendship he wants? No.... He kissed me....."  
  
After a while Sheldon comes back. In his hands a guitar.  
  
Sheldon: "I'm back Jenny!"  
  
Jenny: "Hm? You can play guitar?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes.... I'm not really good.... But I've lessons every day...." *smiles*  
  
Jenny: "You...will play for me?"  
  
Sheldon: "Right, Jenny.... For you and nobody else!...It's my favourite song. I didn't write it. It's a song from Evan & Jaron. But I think it fits my feelings."  
  
Jenny looks at him with big eyes. She didn't know he can play guitar. And singing? Never... But he sings. Very loving and it sounds good as well.  
  
Sheldon: "She rolls the window down. And she talks over the sound. Of the cars that pass us by. And I don't know why, but she's changed my mind. ..... Would you look at her, she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly. But she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out. I'm crazy for this girl. I'm crazy for this girl....."  
  
Sheldon looks up to Jenny like she's an angel. Jenny looks at him and has tears in her eyes.  
  
Sheldon: "Heh... Like I said.... You're wonderful... You can cry too!"  
  
Jenny: "Sh....Sheldon....."  
  
Jenny jumps down off the tree and hugs him.  
  
Jenny: "You're too nice! I don't deserve it!"  
  
Sheldon: "Awww.... You deserve much more than I can give to you.... All I can give you is....my......"  
  
Jenny looks at him and sees that he blushes.  
  
Jenny: "What? Sheldon?"  
  
Sheldon tries to be brave but shakes a little.  
  
Sheldon: "Um.... You're an outcast.... And I am an outcast.... And.... I just want to say..... I....um....Just want to tell you...." *blushes more*  
  
Suddenly!  
  
Brad: "Hey you!!!"  
  
Jenny: "BRAD? ..... TUCK???"  
  
Tuck: "Yeah! We wanted to ask if you can come and eat dinner with us...?"  
  
Brad: "But you're busy...heehee....So we won't disturb..."  
  
Jenny blushes.  
  
Jenny: "Um..."  
  
Sheldon: "Um....heh...No guys.... She can come with you.... I just wanted to show her that I can play guitar..."  
  
Sheldon grins a last time and runs away. Jenny gazes after him.  
  
Jenny: "Uh...."  
  
Brad: "Okay.... He's away. Are you hungry Jenny?"  
  
Tuck: "Yep Jenny! Come with us!" =D  
  
Jenny: "Sure...." *sob*  
  
They go home. (To Brad and Tuck's home) They eat. After the dinner they go into Brad's room.  
  
Brad: "So Jenny.... What did real happen on the meadow? Tuck saw it too. We don't have to send him away..."  
  
Jenny: "Hmmm.... Nothing special.... I mean.... Eh.... It WAS special... I didn't know he can play guitar and can sing so well..."  
  
Tuck: "Sing??? Oh my.... I hate singing...."  
  
Brad: "Em.... No "church-chor" songs, Tuck..." 9_9  
  
Tuck: "Heh..." ^^;;  
  
Jenny: "He wanted to tell me something. But then you came along..."  
  
Brad: "Real? Oh.... Well... What are you waiting for?" Fly to him and ask what he wanted!"  
  
Jenny: "Real? It's so late..."  
  
Brad: "I'm sure he has got a window, hasn't he?"  
  
Jenny: "Um...."  
  
Jenny looks at Tuck.  
  
Tuck: "Yeah... Go ahead..."  
  
Jenny flies out of the window and is on the way to Sheldon's home.  
  
She appeares on his window. It's dark. She can't see if he's still awake.  
  
She knocks on the window and hears a sigh from the inside. Sheldon opens the window.  
  
Sheldon: "Oh Jenny.... It's pretty late... Isn't your mum angry if you come home that late?"  
  
Jenny: "Um....no...It's okay.... Are your parents awake?"  
  
Sheldon: "They aren't here.... I'm alone.... They're away for this weekend...."  
  
Sheldon looks down. He seems a little bit shy.  
  
Jenny: "Um.... Can I....come in?"  
  
Sheldon looks at Jenny with open mouth.  
  
Sheldon: "S...sure....."  
  
Jenny comes in and sits down on a chair. Sheldon sits down on his bed.  
  
Jenny: "You wanted to tell me something.... So.... I'm here to hear it..."  
  
Sheldon: "Yes....um....but....first of all.... Do you like me....? Jenny...?"  
  
Jenny: "Hmmm....*blush* Yes..... Yes, I...like...you.... You're pretty cute....."  
  
Sheldon: "But you think I'm ugly, don't you?"  
  
Jenny: "No... Not at all.... I mean.... Well, you're not very good looking... But look at me! I'm a Robot! I'm not a human....Everybody is afraid of me when he or she first sees me..."  
  
Sheldon: "But you're a Robot with feelings. And this feelings make you special. You may be an outcast... But so am I...We're both...In different ways... But we could help each other..."  
  
Sheldon stands up and goes to Jenny.  
  
Sheldon: "You're so beautiful..."  
  
Jenny: "Sheldon..."  
  
He takes the other chair and sits down in front of Jenny. Then he takes her hand.  
  
Sheldon: "I....Hmmm..."  
  
Jenny: "What...?"  
  
Sheldon: "I love you....Jenny.... I love you with all my heart... That I promise..."  
  
Jenny: "Oh.....Sheldon....."  
  
Jenny feels how everything in her metal body get's warm. And now she knows that feeling in her belly....  
  
Jenny: "I...love you too Sheldon...."  
  
Sheldon gets closer to Jenny and kisses her again. But this time he won't run away.  
  
The End 


End file.
